


Elephant

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [60]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Language, Elephant In The Room, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 28th: Elephant - Do NOT talk about the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the three years before the Android Saga, sometime during Bulma's pregnancy with Trunks.

Tien braced himself and knocked on the door to Capsule Corp. He was getting pretty sick of parties. The door opened and they were whisked inside by a smiling Bulma.

She was huge. Pregnant huge. About eight months by his guess.

“Bulma…you’re…” Behind her Yamcha started furiously shaking his head and slicing his hand across his throat. “…looking well,” Tien finished lamely.

“Thank you, Tien,” she said. “Can I get you two a drink?”

“Yes please,” Chiaotzu said. He eyed her stomach uncertainly.

As soon as her back was turned Tien started miming frantically towards Yamcha, ‘What is this!? _Is it yours!?_ ’ The gestures transitioned smoothly to accepting the drink that Bulma held out to him as she turned.

Yamcha shook his head, then spiked his hair behind him and made an exaggerated grumpy face. Tien and Chiaotzu’s eyes widened. As Bulma turned back and Yamcha changed his motion to pushing his hair out of his eyes, Tien made a small gesture that said: ‘ _Vegeta’s!?_ Holy shit.’


End file.
